Agricultural tires often have treads with relatively deep lugs that provide traction in muddy or loose soil conditions where conventional tires would be unable to operate. Such lugs however, are not ideal for travel on hard surfaces such as on paved roads between work sites. Use on such surfaces causes wear that can quickly and undesirably reduce lug depth, thereby rendering the tire less effective in muddy or loose soil conditions.